


Gap Year

by BeignetBenny



Series: Surprise Package [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Lactation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post Mpreg, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4368458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeignetBenny/pseuds/BeignetBenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Benny were once the star couple of their school. They were both smart, athletic, and were voted in the mock elections as the two most likely to succeed in their lives. That’s what the two seniors were aiming for. But, then a little bouncing baby girl named Taylor Marie came in and messed up their original plan. Neither was quite sure if it was for better, or for worse.</p><p>This is a continuation of "Surprise Package." You should probably read that first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Junebug

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic in the verse. So, I suggest that you read that first before continuing on to this one. I will probably update once a day

You could tell it was officially summer in the Winchester household because the air conditioning wasn’t on, but the entire house was filled with the sounds of fans. John was one of the people who would refuse to turn the air conditioning on the hottest of days, nor would he turn the heat on in the dead of winter. Dean didn’t really care about it the years before. He would just blast his music, and lay down in front of his fan as it blasts him in the face. Maybe he would take a cold shower, or just visit the public pool and call a few friends to join him. Now that he has a six week old, it makes things a little harder.

Swimming, maybe. Only problem was he barely trusted himself to go up and down stairs, let alone in a place where she could drown. He can’t cool her down with a cold bath, her temperature jumps up and down to quickly despite her stint in the NICU and the nurses assuring Dean that his daughter can hold a steady temperature.

“Wow,” Dean hummed as he laid on the ground, next to his daughter’s play mat as she giggled and reached for the toys that were suspended above her. “You are my daughter. I actually _had_ you. Isn’t that weird, Taylor? It’s pretty weird to me too.”

“Well, it’s not really that weird for the rest of us,” Dean looked up to see his brother, Sam, and his brother’s boyfriend, Castiel, looking at Dean from the kitchen. “We were there when she was born, after all.”

“Yeah, so was I,” Dean said as he stood up. “You two going somewhere?”

“Cas’ dad just installed a pool in their backyard. We were gonna hang out there and try to cool down.”

“You know Cas, sometimes I forget that you’re rich.”

Cas shook his head. “We’re not.”

“How many floors do you have?”

“Five, but there’s a lot of us.”                                           

“Do you have any butlers or maids?”

“We have a house cleaner who comes in twice a week, but a lot of people do.”

"Like I said. Rich," Dean smirked. "To top it all off, what school are you going to?"

Cas looked from Dean to Sam, then back to Dean. "I don't see why that really matters?"

"'Cause it's a rich kid school."

"Cornell University is not a-"

"Wait," Sam spoke up, meeting Cas' eyes. "You're moving to New York in three months and you didn't tell me?" His voice sounded hurt, but mostly confused. 

“Oh…” Dean looked between the two of them. “You didn’t know?”

“You’re moving to New York in three months and you told Dean but not me?” Sam shook his head in disbelief. A smile on his face. The same smile he wore when he learned there mother was pregnant with Adam. One that read. 'You're hearing this bullshit, too right?' 

Right on cue, Taylor began whining on her playmat. Dean breathed out and silently thanked God for a way out of the situation. “Oh man. I think Taylor is getting hungry again. I’m just gonna go take care of that in a different room.”

“You should come to the pool with us. You can invite Benny if you want. And now that Taylor has gotten all of her shots, she can get in the water, right?” Cas said, less like a suggestion and more like a plea for help.

“Sure…”

_-_

 

“I feel sorta bad for them,” Benny said as he looked towards the deep end to see Cas sitting on a ledge in the pool and Sam sitting on the diving board. “Sam looks really broken up about it.”

“Cas was his first serious boyfriend, of course he’s broken up about it,” Dean was sitting on the second step into the pool, holding Taylor just out of the water, so only her feet would touch it if a small wave came up. “Is the pool sort of cold to you? I think it is.”

“It’s fine to me,” Benny shrugged. “Why don’t you want her in the water?”

“Because Cas has a million siblings and I don’t know the last time this was really cleaned.”

“I know that you were a neat freak before Taylor was born, but this is just excessive.”

“Dude, she’s six weeks old,” Dean said, shaking his head. “I’m allowed to be worried about what she does.”

Benny nodded. “If you say so. Can I hold her for a second?”

“No.”

“No?”

“You heard me,” Dean said. “You’re going to do something stupid, I can tell.”

“She’s my daughter too,” Benny said, holding his hands out to take her. “I wouldn’t hurt her, you know that.”

Dean hesitated, but ended up handing her to Benny. He was just happy that Benny actually insisted on holding her, and he had become more confident in doing it. The first time he held her, he ended up handing her back to Dean within five minutes because he was scared he was going to do something to her. She was so small and delicate, and his hands were so big and calloused from work. Dean smiled as he watched his boyfriend bounce Taylor up and down, holding her so that her legs were under the water. She had the brightest smile on her face and she kept splashing in the water.

“See?” Benny said, looking at Dean for a quick moment. “She likes it.”

“Yeah, I guess she does,” Dean stood up and walked deeper into the pool so that he was at waist height with Benny. “How’s the apartment hunting been going, by the way?”

Benny sighed. “It hasn’t really been going anywhere. Can’t find anything with what we wanted.”

“Seriously? It’s not like we’re being too specific. Maybe we could be a little less hopeful. I don’t need to be that close to the engineering building. I can just take a bus or something instead of walking. And if the apartment has a parking area, I might even be able to take my car.”

“We shouldn’t need to be compromising on this more than we already have, Dean,” Benny said. “I just think most rational places wouldn’t let two eighteen year olds and their daughter stay at their place. So instead, we get shown all the sketchy places.”

“Damn, kiddo,” Dean said as he kissed the top of Taylor’s head. “It’s a good thing we love you so much or else we would just stay in dorm rooms and then visit you on the weekends.”

Benny scoffed. “I can’t even imagine you letting someone else look after Taylor for one hour, let alone one week.”

“Yeah, me either,” Dean sighed, and met Benny’s eyes. “Maybe we could just drop the idea of the Engineering building altogether.”

“What do you mean?”

“I could just take a gap year. You know, take care of Taylor and figure something out later. We could find a place right outside of the campus. You can take the bus to get to your classes. I can find a job that I can do while still having Taylor with me. Like, at a nursery or something.”

“No way in hell I’m letting you do that.”

“Why?”

“You’re smart, Dean,” Benny insisted. “You don’t need to stop aiming for what you’ve wanted to do since Freshman year just because of Taylor or me.”

“I’m not stopping,” Dean hesitated, trying to choose his words wisely. “I’m just, taking that maternity leave that our school should have given me, but didn’t.”

“For an entire year?”

“I don’t see why not. Somebody’s got to watch our kid. Why not her own dad?”


	2. Curious

“-Amenities include a washer and dryer, oven, stainless steel appliances, furniture package, among other things,” The realtor unlocked the door and held it open for Dean and Benny to walk through. “Not to mention that you’re only three miles away from campus. So, you two can look around see what you like and dislike. Who knows, maybe this will end up being the place for you?”

“Maybe,” Dean said as he looked around the apartment. It was nice, and it was right next to the campus. They were still in Lawrence, so they could actually visit home on the weekends. “What do you think, Benny?”

“There’s still the problem that we rent by bedrooms. If we only get two, that means we get a roommate.”

“But there’s three of us.”

“I don’t really think Taylor counts.”

“If she was here right now, you would have hurt her feelings,” Dean joked, a mock hurt look on his face. “We’re gonna be here for four years, at least. She’ll have the nursery, we’ll have the room across from her, and the last one can be used for… grownup stuff.”

“Why wouldn’t we have sex in our own room?”

“Because she’ll start walking eventually, then she’ll figure out how to open doors. If we’re across from her, and she hears something,” Dean shrugged. “I wouldn’t want to scare her for life at such a young age.”

Benny chuckled. “That sounds pretty thought out. Are you saying this from experience?”

“We lived in a two room condo before Sam was born. I was three and curious. You do the math.”

Benny smiled. “Okay, maybe having another room is a good idea. Other than the whole money thing.”

“Money doesn't matter when you have a sweet in law who is willing to help out," Dean smiled. "And they have the kitchen, so you can keep with the culinary school thing. You’re classes for that is just thirty minutes away. What do you think?”

He glanced down at his watch, checking the time. “I think we’re going to be late for your family’s fourth of July thing.”

“They’re your family too, Ben. You’re stuck with the Winchesters.”

“Yeah, and you’re stuck with the Lafittes too, but I don’t drag you along to our family functions.”

“That’s because I’m never invited. Do they even know that you have a daughter?”

“Some of them do,” Benny shrugged. “Last time I went, it wasn’t really front and center.”

“Really?” Dean asked, knitting his eyebrows together. “Our baby was in NICU and you weren’t even thinking about her?”

“I never said that,” Benny insisted. “I just said she wasn’t front and center. I was there for a funeral, Dean. I’m sorry for having other things on my mind.”

Dean wanted to apologize and roll his eyes simultaneously. He took a guess that the reaction was just a mood swing thing. “Sorry. I’m just…” He sighed. “I don’t know. Let’s go pick her up from my mom’s place. We’re gonna be late.”

_-_

Dean watched as his mother’s side of the family fussed over Taylor and his father’s side drink beers while connecting with the rest of the family. Sam had said he hadn’t been feeling his best, so he was able to avoid going. Adam and a few of the other children were playing on the playscape. Leaving Benny and Dean just to watch as tens of strangers just played around with their daughter, trying to get her to laugh.

“I told them not to take her out of her stroller,” Dean said. “But she seems to be doing okay.”

“None of them are holding her head, right.” Benny commented.

“Says the guy who didn’t even want to hold her for a good few days after she came home.”

“Is something wrong, darlin?” Benny asked as he turned his attention from the family to Dean. “You’ve been acting kind of weird the past few weeks.”

“Weird how?”

Benny shrugged. “I can’t really figure that out.”

“Maybe because I had to push a human out of my vag three months ago,” Dean shrugged. “Things happen, Ben.”

“I guess. But I really don’t think that’s it.”

Dean sighed, turning his attention back to his family trying to get Taylor to laugh and her barely even reacting to their efforts. “You know I love you, right?”

“I’d like to think so.”

“In a few months, I think we should take a break from each other,” In his peripheral vision, he saw Benny freeze. The look of shock on his boyfriend’s face caused Dean to continue with an explanation. “I just… you’re the first guy I’ve ever been with. Before you it was just women who were a little confused because they had never been with a carrier before. I'm a curious, guy. It's you, one hundred percent, don't worry about that. But...”

"But what?"

"I'm eighteen," Dean said, hoping that would be reason enough. Benny's expression didn't change. "Things are happening really fast and I just want to feel younger again. God, I didn't think I'd be saying that until I was having a mid-life crisis."

“Just a few months ago you were scared I was going to leave. Now, we have a daughter and _you_ want to leave?”

Dean turned towards Benny. “I never said permanently. I’m curious, I just don’t want to miss out on anything while I have the chance. I love _you,_ and only you. And we’re still going to live together. We’re still going to raise Taylor together. I just need a few months to… experiment.”

Benny sighed and stood up from the table they were both sitting at. “I think we should go now.”

“Ben-”

“I just need time to think about what you said without being surrounded by strangers.”

 ****_-_

Dean regretted asking. No matter how many times he assured Benny that he loved him, he was still met with a cold glare. He gave up on trying when they pulled up into the Winchester’s driveway. “I’m sorry for asking, Benny.” He said.

“Don’t be,” Benny parked the car and turned his attention to Dean. “We’re _both_ eighteen and we _both_ need to grow up way faster than we anticipated. We can slow down, be immature for a few months, but then we’re going back to normal alright?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah, of course.”

“Let’s lay a few ground rules. All other relations are cut off by January 1st,” Dean nodded. “Taylor is not going to be brought into any of this. Our apartment is neutral ground. Nobody else can come in.”

“Is that it?” Benny nodded, finally seeming to except what Dean would learn was the most stupid idea besides having a kid way to young. “Are you serious?”

“I love you too, Dean, and I plan on sticking around to take care of Taylor. But, I’m a little curious too.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that we have a little bit of plot building going on. I need a few ideas for lust interests for both Dean and Benny. Don't worry, they will stay together in the end.


	3. Middle Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Sam chapter because I can't help myself. It will return to your regularly scheduled DeanBenny by the next chapter. This chapter takes place during "Curious" Next chapter will be much longer

“You sure you’ll be okay with her?”

“You guys are gonna be gone for what? An hour? Maybe two?” Sam rolled his eyes. “I’ve taken care of her for longer.”

“Yeah, I know,” Dean sighed. “Are we meeting up with you at the picnic thing?”

He shook his head. “No. I’m not really in the mood to deal with relatives right now.”

“Are you okay, Sam?” Dean asked. “Are you and Cas still-”

“We still talk, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Sam answered. “I’m fine, Cas is fine.”

Dean nodded, obviously unsatisfied with his brother’s quick answer. “If you say so. Taylor is down for her nap right now. She’s probably going to wake up in the next half an hour. Change her, feed her, you know the drill. Benny and I will pick her up when we get back.”

Sam nodded. “Okay, you can go now.” He closed the door and watched as Dean walked back to Benny’s car, saying something that he couldn’t quite make out. He waited until the car was out of sight before climbing two flights of stairs up to Dean and Taylor’s rooms.

He peaked into the room that would be her nursery until Dean moved out. There was a small cabinet with toys and books in it, and her crib. Everything else was still in Dean’s own room. Taylor sprawled on her back, her little chest going up and down in even breaths. “Guess it’s just you and me for a while, huh Tay?” Her only response was a small stir and movements of her arms. Sam glanced at his watch, he still had two minutes before he really needed to check on-

Taylor began to whine as she moved more of her body around.

“It’s okay, kiddo,” Sam stepped into the nursery and picked her up. He held her close to his chest and did the same bouncing while walking thing that Dean did that always calmed her down. Once she was a little more calm again, Sam checked his watch again. One minute left. “How does changing sound? And maybe after that a bottle, then playtime, and then seeing your daddies again. How does that sound?”

The baby made bubbling noises, Sam took that as a “That sounds awesome Uncle Sam!” He laid her on the changing table and began removing her diaper. His watch beeped, signalling that the timer was up. Sam turned the noise off, hoping to ignore it for a few more moments. Once he had the new diaper back on, she cooed up at him. “Yeah, yeah, I know I should check it now. But nothing wrong with putting it off for a few minutes,” Sam sighed. “Or I could just throw it away and just believe the second one. First one could have just been a fluke, right? I mean false positives happen all of the time… right?”

Taylor giggled. “Yeah, Uncle Sam is just being silly,” Sam forced a smile and continued speaking in baby talk. “You know, for a three month old you are really easy to talk to. Yes you are! You’re kind of like how programmers need to have rubber ducks with them at their computer with them so they can just talk to problem out. And what makes all of this better, is that you can’t understand a word I am saying.”

He kissed her belly, to which she flailed and laughed harder at. “But I’m not gonna put my problems on you, am I? You don’t want to hear about Uncle Sam’s shitty summer. Not how the guy that he really did like plans on moving to the other side of the country. Or how you might actually be getting a cousin earlier than anyone expected. Who knows, you might see Uncle Sam on MTV in a few months.”

Sam sighed, shaking his head. “Oh my God, I’m going crazy. I’m sixteen, and I’m ranting at a three month old. No one will listen to me as long as they decide to fuss over you. Lucky you,” He rubbed his hand on her head. “You’ll never know what it feels like the be the middle child. To young to make serious decisions, to old to be depending on other people. You better be happy you’re cute, or Adam and I would be way more bitter.”

Sam’s phone rang, so he picked up Taylor from the changing table and held onto her with one arm as he answered his phone. “Hello?”

“Sam,” He was tempted to hang up as soon as he heard the voice on the other end. “The library here is gorgeous. I’m sure you’d love it.”

“Yeah, maybe.” Sam walked past the bathroom, the door wide open. He peaked in, tempted to check the third test.

“I’ll visit every Christmas and Summer. You know that.”

“Uh huh.”

“If you didn’t want to talk to me, you didn’t need to answer.”

“I know.”

“I’ll even try and come during spring break, and mid-winter if they have it.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“I’m sorry?”

“No,” Sam added quickly as he looked at the test. “Not you. Just thinking out loud.” There was definitely two lines, but one was significantly lighter than the other one. The first one came out positive, the second one negative, and then there was that monstrosity right in front of him. It practically embodied that confused “I don’t know” grunt that people would make.

“Is something wrong?”

“No, nothing’s wrong. See you when you get back,” Sam hung up quickly. “You know what Taylor, maybe Uncle Sam is going a little crazy. Right now, I think it be best for both of us if I just focused on getting your bottle. I’ll deal with the rest later.”


	4. Just Saying Hi

“Four months postpartum and I’ve only lost fourteen fucking pounds,” Dean flopped down on his back, taking a few deep breaths. “This is harder than the entire pregnancy.”

Benny chuckled from his spot holding onto Dean’s feet. Dean attempted sitting up, but regretted it immediately when he felt all of his core muscles burning. “Is this funny to you?”

“A little, yeah. I mean, c’mon, you used to be in tip top condition. You let yourself go, Darlin,” Benny let go of Dean’s feet and instead grabbed his hand to help him up. “And fourteen pounds ain’t that bad.”

“It is since I gained twenty-five,” Dean sighed. “You’re only so optimistic because you don’t need to lose eleven pounds.”

“Why don’t you just keep the extra belly? I think it’s cute.”

“You don’t count. You’re biased and have to like me no matter what.”

Benny laughed again and pecked Dean’s forehead. “Not necessarily. I’d probably end up dating you anyway even with the spare tire.”

Dean swatted at him playfully. “You’re not helping.”

The apartment complex that they lived in had a gym in the clubhouse that they intended to utilize. Even though, so far it looked like they were going to stop their daily routine within the month. They had only lived in the apartment for a week. Most of their time was spent unpacking or purchasing silverware and assorted things for Taylor. The gym was their only break they could take without being too far away from her. Dean reached into his gym bag to grab the baby monitor. “If we leave now, do you think she’ll still be asleep by the time we get back?”

“It’s only a minute walk,” Benny said, looking at the screen of the monitor as well. “She’ll definitely be asleep. When she wakes up we can head to the store and get a few last minute things for school.”

“Which reminds me,” Dean said. “We have our schedules figured out for the most part, but what about weekends?”

“What do you mean?”

“Culinary school. Aren’t your classes on Saturday?” Benny nodded. “Who’s gonna watch Taylor then?”

He shrugged. “Maybe Sam?”

Dean shook his head. “I don’t think Sam is really up to it, right now. He’s just going through some stuff.”

“Like what?”

“Don’t know. He won’t tell me,” Dean sighed. “It’s probably still the Cas thing. He was even more messed up when he learned that Cas’ parents were just going to ship his stuff to New York so he doesn’t need to fly back.”

They got all of their stuffed packed together and left the gym to begin the walk back to their apartment.  The two of them were half way there when Benny stopped in his tracks and kept his eye on someone across the street. “Oh my God…” He said

“What?” Dean asked as he tried to follow Benny’s eyeline. “Oh my God.”

Dean thought he was seeing things. There was no way it could have actually been her. Long dark hair tied back into a braid, tanned body. No other than, Benny’s ex high school sweetheart, Andrea Kormos. “I swear to God, she’s just following us,” Dean grumbled. “C’mon. I want to be home before Taylor wakes up.”

“There’s nothing wrong with saying hi,” Benny countered. “Besides, if anything happens, we still have until January, right?”

“I can’t tell if you’re just trying to get back at me for this,” Dean shook his head. “Anybody but her, please.”

Benny sighed, and gave Dean a kiss on the forehead. “Andrea and I haven’t even talked since before our senior prom. I at least owe her an explanation.”

“She already knows the explanation,” He scoffed. “You and I were kind of in the middle of something. You know, May 19th? The birth of our friggin’ child.”

“Of course I remember,” Benny said. “Just give me two seconds, okay?”

 ****_-_

Two seconds turned into two minutes. Which, in turn turned into two hours. Taylor had woken up from her nap, still extremely cranky. She wouldn’t eat, she didn’t need to be changed, she just wanted her dad. Well, the other dad. The only thing that got her to calm down at least for a moment was Dean playing his guitar and singing. The same guitar that he hadn’t played in months. He was pretty sure his fingers were bleeding and his voice was beginning to hurt around the twentieth song.

 _“When I was young, it seemed that life was so wonderful. A miracle, oh it was beautiful, magical_ \- And then whatever the fuck the next few lyrics are.” Dean took a break from strumming and singing to take a deep breath. Just as he stopped, Taylor began to fuss again. “I get it, you want papa here. I do too. But c’mon, Tay. Work with me. Is that fever you had last week still bothering you, baby?”

Dean reached over to place a hand on his daughter’s forehead, to which she whined about. “You’re definitely still a little warm. Teething maybe? Does teething start at four months?”

He heard the jingling of keys and he looked back to the door to see Benny walking into their apartment, a smile on his face. Dean really tried not to be jealous, it was his idea after all. Instead of bringing up what must have happened for Benny to be that smiley and gone for so long, he just talked about what he had been doing. “Do you know if we have bandaids?”

“Why?” Benny asked as he walked into the living room. “Is Taylor okay?”

“Yeah, she’s fine,” Dean set the guitar to the side and stood up, leaving Taylor to squirm around on her playmat. “Me on the other hand-” He held out his right hand, the tips of his fingers bleeding.

“What happened?” Benny grabbed hold of Dean’s hand.

“The sacrifice of entertaining a small child,” She began to whine again. “I think she’s teething, either that or she just wants you.”

“Why didn’t you just call?” Benny led Dean into the kitchen and grabbed the first aid kit to begin cleaning it off.

“I did, a few times,” Dean sighed. “I ended up missing my calculus class.”

Benny looked up from Dean’s hand. “Really? How long was I gone?”

“About two hours,” Dean continued talking before Benny had the chance to apologize. “Ben, just forget it. I took the course already. Only reason why I’m doing it again is because my AP Calc credits didn’t carry over.”

“Dean, I didn’t know it was that long.”

“Which reminds me. I have a question,” Dean said, taking his hand out of Benny’s. He couldn’t stop himself from what spilled out. “Why the hell did “Just saying Hi” take two hours?”

“We were just talking,” Benny insisted. “No more, no less. I just wanted to know what she was doing around here. It turns out she was visiting a family friend that goes to school here who is a senior. Besides, wasn’t taking a break your idea?”

“You’re right, it was my idea,” Dean shook his head and sighed. “You are one hundred percent right.”

Benny hesitated. “Are you being passive aggressive? I never really thought that was your style.”

“I’m just agreeing with you, Ben. No more, no less.”

_-_

A few days later, they decided to study at a cafe. Benny loved the place, but Dean had never been there. Benny insisted they had the best pie. Dean didn’t bother ordering it. Not hungry enough. Instead, he just got a black coffee and oggled at the man working the register. Once they got their drinks and were settled at a booth, Benny began to speak. “Never really thought raggedy hipsters were your type, Darlin?”

Dean looked up from his laptop, his eyebrow raised. “Who? Aaron?” He scoffed at the mention of the barista “You may be surprised, Lafitte. My type ranges a lot larger than football bears and women with big tits.”

“But him?”

“Nothing wrong with wanting a change of pace, Ben,” Dean shrugged as he took a sip of his coffee. “You seemed pretty excited when my idea benefited you. Why can’t I actually cash in?”

“I never said you couldn’t,” Benny said. “But him?” He said again, still having a hard time believing Dean.

“You know, some people would argue that you’re being really micromanaging right now.” Dean sat his cup back down onto the table and stood up.

“I’m just saying he’s not your usual type and if you really plan on doing this, I would expect someone different.”

“I know that, nobody else really does.”

Benny sighed. “What the hell are you standing up for?”

Dean shrugged. “Like I said. Micromanaging. Besides, I’m just saying hi.”

****  
** **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Dean was singing was "The Logical Song" by supertramp. Also, that song will have more to do with the story. That and a song called "No Children" by The Mountain Goats if you want a hint on where there relationship may be heading


	5. Currently Abandoned

I don't enjoy writing this fic. I haven't since I stopped updating it over a year ago. Some people stuck around, and they're great and all but there are others who are just being petty about how I never update anything and that's just because I don't like them anymore. This verse isn't abandoned. In fact, I'm working on about three things for them, but it's just not my main focus because I have so many other things to do. This will probably get a re-write, like Surprise Package did, but not anytime soon. Have a nice day and I apologize for being terrible :)


End file.
